


Youth

by Alastiel



Series: 少年情事系列 [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Football | Soccer, M/M, Teenagers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 来自lofter@一个安静的女神经 的点梗刚成年/差一点成年
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 少年情事系列 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849390
Kudos: 9





	Youth

Charles打开储物柜的门，一把声音在身后响起，“还好吗？队医怎么说？”  
Charles被汗湿球服黏住的脊背僵硬了一瞬，这可能是他听Erik Lehnsherr使用过的最柔和踌躇的语调了。  
问话的人也许对之前队内分组对抗赛中的过度拼抢动作怀有确凿诚恳的歉意，但Charles并不想要这个，所以他没有答话，只是把绷紧的肩背放松，在来自后方仿佛带着抚触感的目光中脱下上衣，接着是球裤，就连拉下内裤时Charles的动作也没有迟疑，他双脚交替踩掉已褪到脚踝的袜子，从柜子里扯出一条毛巾围在腰上，然后往更衣室右侧的淋浴区走。

站在热水里时Charles又开始心烦意乱，他涂上浴液还没清洗就往头上到了过多的香波，把整个人都弄得滑溜溜的，他还能隐约听见更衣间里的动静，那人打开柜子又关上，之后就再也听不见什么。  
差不多结束了错乱的清洗工序后，Charles不得不面对一个现实状况，他还半硬着，好吧，这又不代表什么，鉴于他才17岁，当然可以把这归结为由竞技运动催发的肾上腺素和多巴胺激增分泌后果。  
不是多出奇的事儿，Erik也会这样，Charles看到过好几次了——在还穿着宽松球裤的状态下也异常明显。  
意识到自己刚才竟然舔了舔嘴唇，Charles把脑袋又伸进了水柱里。  
见鬼，清醒一点，记得吗？他对你没有兴趣。  
然而刚才这阵想法就让他无从抵赖地更硬了一些，Charles只好妥协地向下腹伸手，把已经翘起的阴茎握进拳头里，他知道Erik还在更衣室里，这个认知让他的小臂皮肤上泛起细小的颗粒。男孩合起眼睛，他想要专注手里的动作，就只是单纯的，引发无任何指向的生理反应动作，却完全无法阻止脑中开始闪回的画面，那里播放着半小时前那场对抗赛的片段，作为两个六人队的队长，他和Erik都需要在整个球场里做出更多的补位跑动，理所当然地比平时有了更多的对抗机会，加上已经不知道是谁挑起的刻意较劲意识，他们在一小时赛程里频繁面对面拼抢、互相铲断和阻截，Erik的一次抢断动作甚至让两个人堆叠着摔倒，高个子男孩半压在Charles身上，他们的小腿还纠缠在一起…  
Charles咬住嘴唇，从鼻腔里发出细小的轻哼声，他用拇指的指腹在阴茎前端的裂口处搓揉，那里涌出的液体混进水流，一缕缕沿着完全勃起的柱身流落进男孩的指缝里。  
教练的哨子吹得不紧不慢，Charles恼怒地推开Erik并朝他瞪视，意外地没有收到对方的凶狠反馈，他们离得很近，那张已经开始呈现真正意义上英俊元素的面孔让Charles在几个呼吸间都移不开视线，令人疯狂的绿眼睛里闪烁着些复杂的信号，Charles嗅得到Erik身上并不算难闻的汗味，可能还混着些衣料柔顺剂的味道，这让他心跳如鼓地迅速起身往该回防的位置逃去。  
一股浓重的委屈情绪翻倒在Charles的心里，让他转向墙面方向在光滑的瓷砖上不甘地拍打了一下。他还没完事，却丧失了继续的兴致，事实上他从来没有在自慰这件事上有真正昂扬的兴致，他想要的是…

隔间的门被突然推开，声响炸进Charles的耳膜，令他在极大的惊吓中迅速转身，掀开湿漉漉的睫毛和眼睑在浓重的水雾里勉强看清了那个闯进这个狭小私密空间的不速之客。  
视野逐渐清晰起来，Erik在离他不到一个手臂的距离里目光深沉地盯着他，眼神让Charles无法自控地心跳加速。  
他的“不仅仅是”性幻想对象赤裸着上身，肩颈和前胸的肌肉线条硬朗优美，Charles当然是没勇气向下看的，他只能竭力控制自己不要做出伸手遮挡下体这种惹对方注意那里的动作，极尽镇定地抹了一把脸上的水珠，再用怒意勉强压制慌乱，“这是什么我孤陋寡闻的德式礼仪吗？不经允许闯进队友的淋浴隔间里？”  
Erik的视线持续凝结着，眼中蕴着即将翻涌的风暴，在Charles觉得自己的意识快要被卷进去之前才开口，“你花了太长时间。”这把嗓音在水流声中听起来沙哑又朦胧，对Charles的欲望消退毫无助益。  
Charles闭了闭眼睛，似乎也没有什么遮掩必要了，他想。  
“有些…状况要处理，这不难理解。我很好，腿伤也没有因为被你铲倒一次就脆弱复发，所以，请你出去，隔间多得是，别再打扰我。”  
如果他真的出去，我可能会哭出来。Charles想。  
但Erik没有，他在原地固执地杵了片刻，他们逐渐沉重的呼吸声在逼仄潮热的空间里回响。  
“之后，你再也不想跟我说话了是吗？”  
“我不知道有什么可说的。”Charles偏过头去毫不掩饰语气里的颤抖。  
“我还以为我们是朋友。”那语调里竟然还带着些委屈和哀婉。  
Charles深吸了一口气，多谢眼前这根最初抗拒现在又想要“做朋友”的木头，他差不多完全软了，于是他重拾底气，微微仰头瞪着变得酸涩的眼睛愤恨开口，“去你的，Erik见鬼的Lehnsherr，我他妈不想做你的朋……”  
Erik打断了他，用一种难以置信的方式，他揽住Charles的后腰吻了过来，严格来说，是准确地咬住了Charles的嘴唇。  
Charles惊得在几秒内全身僵住无法做出反应，对方就势把他往后推到墙面上抵住，等Charles回过神来Erik已经把舌头都伸进他嘴里，Erik还穿着球裤，但腿间那根东西已经硬邦邦地顶起湿透的布料再戳在Charles的腿根上，沉重的热度几乎烫得男孩发出呻吟。  
不是讲道理和分析对错的时候，Charles放任自己一点点沉迷在心上人莽撞笨拙但诚实的求欢举动，和算不上有技巧却十足热忱的亲吻里，他在被短暂放开时摸索着关上了花洒笼头避免两个人窒息在热水和湿气中，然后气喘吁吁地张开嘴接受另一个深吻。Erik再吻了他两次才恋恋不舍地移动嘴唇去咬他肉嘟嘟的下巴，同时向他们贴得紧紧的小腹间伸手，握住Charles被夹在那里摩擦得重又硬起的阴茎开始撸动，这不是自慰时的抚弄可以比拟的，Charles被他弄了十几下就差不多要射了，整个人都忘我地缠在Erik身上扭动，双臂像蛇一样揽上Erik的后颈找他的嘴唇，激得Erik发出兽类般的粗野鼻息声，边给Charles手淫边用自己还在裤子束缚中的性器顶弄他大腿内侧，同时吮着男孩的舌尖像要把魂吸出来。  
Charles高潮时精液都喷到了自己嘴唇上，Erik即刻紧贴过来舔掉，男孩在余韵中颤抖，他用发软的指尖拨弄Erik球裤的裤腰，对方心领神会地腾出手扯下两层湿透的织物，同时把Charles翻转过去，脸颊贴上墙面的时，Charles清晰地感觉到Erik的阴茎拍打在自己的臀肉上，接着就急切地挤入他的股间。  
不用看也知道有多大，Charles又兴奋又恐惧地颤抖起来，他的腿和腰都还是软的，没有办法抗拒Erik的掠夺，况且他也想要，他真的想要，想要得无法自控地做出了塌腰的动作，把他蜜桃般腴润的屁股翘起来，陷在两团柔腻肉瓣中的洞口已在自发翕动，Erik粗喘着用肩膀和胯骨紧紧压住他。  
“我忍不住了，让我……不会弄伤你的。”  
接着他就拎高男孩的腰身，在Charles紧实肉感的腿缝中抽插起来，粗壮硬挺的柱身把那里细嫩的皮肤磨得又红又热，Charles被身后的人半架半抱着，踮着脚像是骑在Erik的阴茎上，硕大的龟头不断刮擦会阴撞击着Charles的囊球，羞耻感和性刺激混淆堆叠着，他咬着自己手指才没叫出声来，好像Erik还没有真正操进他体内就要把他弄坏了。  
Charles就这么随着Erik的动作摇晃了一阵，被挤在瓷砖上的性器又渐渐抬头，身后的人也不满足于只操他的腿缝了，Erik把下身的动作放缓，握住Charles一瓣臀肉用力揉捏了一阵再往旁边掰开，将一根沾着黏稠液体的手指插进早已饥渴难耐的小洞里。  
Charles终于叫出了声，些微的疼痛和强烈得多的被侵入的刺激让他失去自控，渐渐灌满整个脑子的性欲让他无力思考更衣室里会不会来人，而无论是耳旁的粗重喘息，还是手指和腰身的动作都显示公共场所胡搞的另一个参与者也已经在丧失理智的边缘。  
Erik调整姿势好让手指和阴茎的抽插更加顺畅，Charles无骨般地任他摆弄，随着第三根手指塞进他的后穴并找到腺体开始戳弄，Charles的小腹又开始一下接一下地抽动，Erik感应般的掰过他的脸舔他流出的唾液，他们再次浓烈地吻起来。Charles在要被全身流窜的快感抛向云端时，被突然响起在淋浴区外的人声扯了下来，他因为紧张而收缩的肠道瞬间绞紧了Erik的手指，那疯子却还在不管不顾地抽插并持续攻陷他体内的弱点，Charles两眼泛白地射了，把Erik同时高潮的闷哼声吞了进去。  
几秒的意识空白后，Charles发现花洒被再次打开了，外头的脚步声靠近了淋浴区，然后是一句并不清晰的问话，  
“……在里头？”  
“是我。”  
“Erik？”  
“没错。”  
“有没见到Charles？”  
Erik没有马上答话，他收紧搂着Charles的手臂，低头在男孩的颈侧咬了一口，又用鼻尖在那里轻柔的蹭了蹭，亲昵眷念的动作让Charles更放松地倚进他怀里。  
“见到了。”片刻后Erik才含糊地应答，他修长的骨节分明的手指还埋在Charles体内，仍在留恋地弯曲和抽动。  
问话的人似乎没有听到，却也并未再追问什么，嘱咐Erik记得锁门后就离开了。  
Erik抽出手指让Charles在自己怀里转身，这时Charles终于看清他眼里狂热的情感，本已无望的爱恋被回应的喜悦在胸腔里炸开，伴随着身体里还未褪去的性爱欢愉让Charles觉得轻飘飘的，他乖顺地让Erik边吻他边继续爱抚各处的敏感点，享受一阵缠绵后总算找回了些理智，就气势汹汹地用力把对方推开，  
“你不会以为朋友都做这个吧？”  
“不，当然不。”痴迷的神色还未从Erik脸上褪去，他试图再次靠近，两次，都被Charles坚定地推开，只好颓丧地站在那儿，阴茎还在他腿间精神百倍地立着。  
Charles朝那里瞥了一眼，“那你怎么敢亲我和碰我，在说了那种话以后。”  
“我……我很抱歉。”所以这低情商的家伙还是不懂该说什么话。  
意识到这点的Charles对自己半年前表白时遭受的冷遇感到了些微释然很更多的怨愤。  
“如果你只会说这个，以后就再也不要靠近我，永远！”  
开始生气的Charles这次用了很大的力气，Erik被他推得一晃，然后很快伸手压制他的捶打挣扎把他扯进怀里，“我喜欢你，Charles，我…我迷上你了，我想要你。”  
总算不是无可救药，Charles在他再次吻下来的时候想。

Charles把人领进独自租住的公寓房间时还是有些羞赧，他快速走向屋子一角开始弯腰收拾被自己扔得满地都是体育杂志和游戏光盘，没捡起几本就被从身后靠近的Erik拦腰抱住，  
“我可不是青训营的宿监员。”低哑的轻笑声擦过Charles的耳尖，男孩的腰立刻就软了，乖顺地任Erik抱起他扔在床上，然后脱掉外套压了上来。  
Erik把他的T恤下摆推上去，俯身舔Charles腹部上方凸出的肋骨痕迹，再托高他腰身扯下牛仔裤和内裤，迫不及待地把两片还留着红印的臀瓣握进手里挤压揉弄。  
“瘦得只有屁股和大腿上有肉。”Erik把嘴唇挪上去吮住Charles粉色的乳晕，又啃咬他薄薄的胸肉。  
“你不是也干巴巴的。”Charles捏着Erik胳膊上鼓起的肌肉说瞎话。  
Erik轻笑了一声，用舌头拨弄在嘴里硬挺的乳头，手指在另一边轻划，“希望以后这里也能长一点。”  
Charles意乱情迷地张开腿根让Erik挤进去，“这么多……废话……嗯”  
Erik识趣地住了嘴，在压住Charles吻了好一阵后，他花了点时间拆开路上新买的润滑剂，用沾满粘液的手指再次打开Charles的小洞，被开拓过的穴口和内壁很快再次顺服地接受扩张，过于紧致的裹缠让Erik忍得满头是汗，Charles在枕头上别过头用眼角看他，年长些的男孩雕塑般的五官和欲望勃发的神情性感得不像话，心头那些微妙的报复感很快消失了。  
“可以了，快进来。”Charles发出细微的许可声，他在Erik解开皮带拉下拉链后还是忍不住朝那里看了，目睹Erik把那根硬得像铁一般的肉棒从内裤里掏出来后，Charles轻抽了一口气，不合时宜的荒谬想法钻进此刻飘渺又混乱的脑子里，老天，他才刚成年，理论上是不是还能长得更大？Charles的脸红得发烫，全身都快要烧起来。对方也好不到哪里去，安全套都差点戴不上，这下两个人都看出对方和自己一样没有什么实践经验了。  
Erik的脸红同样明显，他埋头与安全套搏斗的样子让Charles觉得可爱又好笑，但等Erik再次扑倒他真的开始插入时就笑不出来了。Erik天赋异禀的尺寸当然是他们今后性生活美满的一大保障，但在第一次承受时Charles真的觉得自己快被劈开了，Erik的阴茎仿佛比看上去更粗更长，完全插入后进得无比的深，陌生的饱胀感带来令Charles恐慌的不适，等逐渐在Erik的安抚下平复呼吸他才发现自己流了满脸的泪。  
Erik满脸心疼地在Charles眼角轻啄，胯间那根大楔子却鉴定蛮横地占据那方属于他的甘美秘境，蓄势待发地勃勃跳动。  
疼痛和饱胀开始转变为微妙的刺激和充实，那硬热的侵占和扩张对Charles的身体产生了令他羞于承认的吸引力  
“摸摸我。”Charles在Erik耳边轻喘，后者像只驯服的大狗听话照做，“现在，动一动。”听话的Erik激动得仿佛尾巴都要摇起来。  
前几次抽插缓慢而艰难，但情况很快就好起来，他们之间惊人的契合度让Charles在Erik缓慢的挪动和搅弄中放松下来，进出一点点变得顺畅，Erik在充分照顾Charles感受后才架高他的双腿开始肆意享受他湿热缠绵的密道，享受内壁的热情挤压和黏膜的包裹，操弄和迎合迅速变得同调，Charles在接吻的间隙里放纵呻吟，情感的喷发增进了官能刺激，Charles在Erik呢喃他名字和用德语叫他宝贝时从里到外都变得愈加甜蜜缠绵，他的腿弯因为激烈的晃动从Erik肩上滑下去，他蜷缩的脚趾在被单上刮蹭了一会又被重新扯高，Charles整个私处都被Erik撞红了，他们连接交合的部位因为各种体液和过量的润滑剂湿得像一滩泥淖，紧密贴合的肢体也因为汗水变得滑腻，在交缠耸动间散发着潮湿的热力，他们用沉沦欲望的动作和声音互相激励，迷失在对方给自己带来的无与伦比的性爱欢愉里，直到Charles完全被操射了，他弓起身发出一声短促的尖叫，Erik也在他痉挛的甬道里射出来。

Charles在被清理时已经睁不开眼睛，Erik的动作不太熟练，但足够轻柔缓慢，还带着些不餍足的挑逗，在私处和大腿内侧做过多不必要的流连，引来Charles舌头打结的困倦抱怨。  
“明天有体能测试，你这混蛋，啊……”  
再一次埋进Charles体内的手指停止了动作，然后才不舍地退了出去，Charles闭着眼向半空挥手捞住Erik的胳膊把他拉近，“等周末，好不好？”  
Erik的回答是快速爬上床在他身旁躺下再用全身黏过来。  
Charles用蹭了蹭头顶上方的下巴，满意地枕着男朋友的胳膊睡着了。

Fin.


End file.
